watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 153/@comment-3434177-20190325013515/@comment-27702860-20190326050000
I didn't laugh about that, I was scared because the fact Asuka could get disliled and dissapointed of Tomoko after hearing that confession, however she reacted by undisturbed way, and thus, who is she actually? BLASPHEMER!!!1!!! - Ed. The reason I found it funny was how stark the confession was. Maybe "funny" is the wrong term. I laughed, still laugh, and I sometimes think "fucking pervert" is a better translation for ド変態, but it was a very honest confession from Tomoko since I think she expected Katō to reject her as a friend. Sort of like Tomoko trying to experience the pain quickly rather than her become close to Katō only for her to find out later and reject her. Regarding affair of romance, that has never been a highlight for series, it has been barely scratched with Mike-Kakkun, Natsu-Kazuki, Kosaka-his grilfriend, etc, Which, incidentally, is why I like it. It is not an "Idealized Teenager" were everyone relives their teen years hoping they were popular and had girlfriends/boyfriends. Sort of like Tomoko's otome games. . . . I say, out the fact about dealing with male characters, who are lilttle more than background ones, that is a whim of me, though I suppose that is only my issue. Well, I give credit that they are focuses on girls and as actual girls rather than stereotypes, WITHOUT being exploitive. What I mean by that is Tomoko had good days, bad days, periods, masturbates, even uses the bathroom without it being exploitation. In other words: she is a real girl. That and beyond "cringe" it really dealt with a subject the Japanese do NOT like discussing: mental illnesses and issues. So while Tomoko did "cringy" things, they were not depicted just for entertainment. A bit like the whole Uchi Cycle. Chapter 152 really makes her seem a tragic character rather than an object of comedy or ridicule. I know I have told it before, but it would be sad if Tomoko ended up disliking Ucchi by the same way than Komiyama. I think it would be sad as well. This is why I hope Tomoko "lets her down easily." I have no idea what will happen. Given Tomoko's attempt to be the "martyr" by insulting Uchi as she admits that it hurts to insult her, I would hope Tomoko could understand why Uchi did what she did. Of course, we have no idea how Tomoko would cope with a girl having a crush on her. The funny or weird or even キモい that. - Ed. thing about Uchi is I suspect her attraction is not just "physical" like Tomoko interprets relationships. So how would she handle a girl who likes her rather than just wants to Dance Nasty Behind the Palm Tree on the Veranda? Obviously, we do not know. However, I know I have pontificated on "what is up" with Yoshida and her clinging to innocence and childish things along with her delinquent defense mechanism. I feared that she may have been or is being abused. The series has not gone down that road, so I hope it will not go down a road where Tomoko abuses/insults Uchi for being who she is. Kotomi? I guess some grudges never go away.